


Perspective

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'he really is, Alive Mary Winchester, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur Ketch Being an Asshole, BMoL isn't evil here, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gore, Homophobia, Just dumb, M/M, Manipulation, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Mick Davies Lives, More tags to be added, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Not really evil, Paige - Freeform, Redemptions, Sabriel - Freeform, Torture, a lot of blood and gore, alton - Freeform, but - Freeform, but hes trying, doctor hess gets her ass handed to her], i mean kinda, ketch redemption, lowkey sabriel, most of them join the winchesters side, toni bevell - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, a shite ton of destiel, angst and refusing to accept character deaths.Mmm so I'm back with voice to audio speech. I also got supports for my wrists so typing isn't so painful anymore.I wrote this after watching season 14, and deciding to instead of accepting canon, i would just write my own version.Im bad at summaries lmao.SPOILERS FOR SEASONS 12 TO 14!!!!!





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Sam struggles against Toni's torture while Dean and Cas frantically search for him.

* * *

 

**Sam**

Sam slowly opened his eyes, and found himself in a dark, foul smelling dungeon like room. He tried to push himself up, but found that he was tied to a chair, and looked around the room frantically. " Help!" He shouted. " Dean!" The door opened, but instead of Dean, a petite blonde woman stepped inside. 

" Ah, Sam Winchester. I see you're finally awake." She commented, her voice dripping honey. Sam immediately noticed her British accent. " I'm Lady Bevell, but you can call me Toni..." Sam struggled against the restraints. " Where the hell am I?" He grunted, and she smiled at him, turning her back and leaning over a metal table.

" That is none of your concern." She told him. Sam craned his neck to see what she was fiddling with, but just then she turned around, holding a scalpel in her hand.

" Alright, Sam, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She told him, sitting down on a chair just centimeters away. " Where is the angel?" She asked. Sam gathered himself and spat. It landed on her blouse, making her make a disgusted face. " Your decision." She told him, and placed the scalpel against his arm. 

 

Little did she know, that at that moment, a man in a beige trench coat had found her, and was quickly making a call. 

* * *

 

**Castiel**

" Cas?" Dean picked up the phone. 

" Dean. I found him." Castiel said, peering at the cottage house with squinted eyes. " What? Where?" Dean's voice sounded urgent, and he can almost feel his distress. " Are you sure Sam is in there?" Cas nods, then remembers that he can't see him. " Yes, I can feel his presence, but the place is warded with some sort of spell."  He hear d Dean sigh on the other side. " Where is it?" Castiel looks around what seems to be the middle of nowhere, then replies: " I think if you just reach the forest theirs another smaller road. I'll wait there." 

He hangs up. 

* * *

**Dean**

Dean lets out a string of curse words, before quickly grabbing his gun and knife. Quickly he runs to the door, just to be stopped by his mother. " Dean, where are you going?" She asked, sounding worried. " Cas found Sam. I have to go."

Mary looked at him with determination i her eyes. " I'm coming with you." She says, and quickly grabs a gun from the cupboard.

" No, you can't!" Dean tells her angrily.  " It's dangerous!" 

Mary stared him in the eye. " Sam is my son. I can't sit back and watch." She seems to have decided, and Dean gives in. " Fine." He groans and they hurry out the door and to the Impala. 

* * *

 

**Sam**

Another surge of pain shoots through him as Toni drags the heated metal along his hip. " Where are they?" She asked, her sweet voice gone. " No..." Sam groans, then grins at her. " You think you can beat the devil?" He snarled, getting punched across the face in response. He spat out blood, gasping. " Tell me!" She yelled. Sam shook his head, determined to stay silent. " Very well." She sounded very calm all over sudden. She walked to the table and picked up a syringe filled with a green liquid. 

" Goodnight, Sam Winchester..." She stabs him in the arm and the world fades to black. 

* * *

**Dean**

Thump! The car approaching from the side smashed into the Impala, sending the car skidding across the asphalt. " Oh what the hell?" Dean gets out, and is surprised to find a red haired woman, completely dressed in black, approach him. " Hey, lady, you-" He started, but suddenly she jumped at him, and punched his nose. He stumbled back, but quickly regained his posture. " Bite me, you bitch." He growled, and took a swing at her.  She ducked, and punched his gut, making him double over, letting out a grunt of pain. He kicked her calf, and took the small chance to put her in a backwards choke hold, but she surprised him once again by freeing herself. Last thing he remembered was being tossed in the air, and landing with a thud. 

 

The redhead approached Cas, who had raised his hand to knock her out, and quickly pushed his hands away, A firm punch was all it took to knock the angel o **ut.**

* * *

**Sam**

Sam looked in horror at his brother, who had been strapped into the air next to him. " You may keep up with it" Toni told him, holding a crowbar in her hand. " But can you watch your brother go through it?" Sam shook angrily, trying to free himself. Toni smiled and swung at Dean's chest, the impact making a loud crack as the bones beneath broke. Dean yelled in pain, but stayed silent. 

" Go to hell." He told the woman, in return being hit with that bar again. His head jerked back and he felt bile rise in his throat. 

 

After a while, he wasn't sure how much time had passed. In that time however, he had been kicked, cut, burnt and his bones broken. 

" You know, the most sensitive part of the human body?" Toni asks with a smile, holding a sharp metal rod. " The eardrum," She holds the metal above his ear, making him flinch. " Below the belt...and of course my favourite..." She leaned closer and pressed the cold metal against his cheek. " Below the eyelid." 

Just then, the door slammed open to reveal Mary standing there. " Mom?" Sam said in disbelief, as Mary went at Toni. The two blondes fought, and eventually Mary tossed Dean the keys for is restraints. Struggling to open them, he watched as Toni collected herself, and knocked his mother's pistol out of her hand. Mary skid backwards, as Toni raised the weapon. Click. The cuffs now off, Dean threw himself at Toni, ignoring the pain that shot through his chest. " That's enough!" A new voice rang through the room, making everyone freeze.

* * *

 

Behind a pissed off looking Castiel, stood a shorter man, in a suit. He nodded towards them as a greeting. " i'm Mick. British Men of Letters. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave feedback, it is very appreciated.


End file.
